1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bombardier game with housing for sighting a target and supporting releasable bombs and more particularly pertains to striking a target with bombs from a sighting device with a mirror for sighting purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games of skill and chance is known in the prior art. More specifically, games of skill and chance heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of directing objects toward a target are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Mackey U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,947 discloses an aerial projectile game apparatus.
Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,891 discloses a projectile-target game apparatus.
Appel et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,291 discloses a projectile and target game apparatus.
Morais U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,211 discloses a dart game apparatus.
Lastly, Kraushaar U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,694 discloses a projectile and target game.
In this respect, the bombardier game with housing for sighting a target and supporting releasable bombs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of striking a target with bombs from a sighting device with a mirror for sighting purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bombardier game with housing for sighting a target and supporting releasable bombs which can be used for striking a target with bombs from a sighting device with a mirror for sighting purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.